


How am I going to get out of this one?

by Sevv



Series: What They Don't Know [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevv/pseuds/Sevv
Summary: Spider-Man is famous. Peter Parker is famous. Both as Spider-Man and himself. How's he going to be able to keep his secret, or will he be forced to reveal who Spider-Man is to the world.





	How am I going to get out of this one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man is famous. Peter Parker is famous. Both as Spider-Man and himself. How's he going to be able to keep his secret, or will he be forced to reveal who Spider-Man is to the world.

Peter Parker got famous in a good way for his heroic deeds, Spider-Man got famous in a bad way for his heroic deeds.

"Peter parker had noticed a crime in the making, when the brave young man intervened to get citizens to safety." The woman on the TV continued to talk. The news came on, while I was watching it. I was getting tired of hearing people praise me. Don't get me wrong, it doesn't bother me that much that, I saved those people and I do that kind of stuff all the time as Spider-Man, it's just that I did it as _myself_ not as Spider-Man, but thanks to the Dailey Bugle, I - AKA Spider-Man - have a bad reputation. I can't win. But, I can't really lose either. I would wish that my alter ego would have the good type of popularity, but I don't really want to be known in a bad way as Peter Parker either. It's a draw-draw situation. The only thing I can hope to do is try to improve my reputation as Spider-Man. 

It's hard enough being famous while leading a double life. I wonder how Tony Stark does it, but then again it's not a double life for him, nor is it secret. I just need to figure out how to keep going out as Spider-Man, while making sure no one finds out I'm Spider-Man. It's gonna be tough.


End file.
